Alternate Ending
by Creekluver777
Summary: Read My Demons first! This is the alternate version to the story, specifically the ending. T for some violence, language and such. Mpreg and Character deaths. RedxGreen, slight VolknerxGreen, yup that's right.


**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've posted something since **_**Kiss of Death**_**, but now I'm back. Now, if you read **_**My Demons**_**, then you'll know what this story is about and why it's happening. This is the alternate version; this is a different ending from the original version. I looked over the story and the ending didn't really bother me, but I thought it could've been better. So, this is an alternate ending to the story. If you haven't read **_**My Demons,**_** then go do it now so you'll understand what's going on. So without further ado, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the characters in anyway. **

**Note: This is when Green was in the gym and managed to escape.**

* * *

Green ran as fast as he could from the gruesome sight. He can hear his heart beating in his ears and can feel tears going down his face. Why is this happening? Why was Red like this? Of course, he knew the answer to that and felt guilty of it. Green was the reason why Red killed his Pokémon and was chasing after him like a lovesick lover. He wiped his tears and rushed to the city. He slowed to a stop to catch his breath. He looked around to see if Red or any of his demented Pokémon have seen him. Luckily, there were people walking around him and he knew that Red would not show himself to others…just like his past self.

He sighed, thinking of the sweet memories of him and Red before any of this happened. As he thought, he came across a bulletin board. He looked up and his blood ran cold. It was a missing person board. A bunch of flyers have been stapled and there were numerous people that have been missing. A closer view of the board revealed that they have been missing about a month ago…the same time Red had changed into…something. Green took in a shaky breath. Red has been killing people for the past month, just so he can get to him and to satisfy his Pokémon's hunger, as shown what his Pokémon had did to his. But that got him thinking: did Red eat others just like his Pokémon? Green made a quiet noise of disgust at the thought and looked at the people. Some were young, some were old…Oh. A child was missing.

The brunette decided it was time to go and hastily made his way to the city. As he walked, he never noticed red eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Eventually, dusk was beginning to show and everyone started to go to their home. Green shivered at the cold day and tightened his hold on himself. Where can he go exactly? He couldn't go home, thinking that Red's already there or will appear as soon as Green went inside. He didn't want to go to Pallet Town; he didn't want to endanger innocent people there. The green eyed teen decided that he should just check into a hotel or something. Suddenly, he got a great chill up his spine. He froze, frightened as he recognized that feeling. The feeling of being watched. And he knows exactly who it was. So without much thought, Green ran. He ran until he was into the forest. And just as he suspected, he heard a roar and a cry from a familiar Pokémon. Oh God…he was being chased by Charizard and Pikachu! He knew for a fact that they will not harm him, on account that their Trainer would not approve. Green ran until he came upon a cliff. It was too high to jump down and too steep to climb. He cried out in frustration as he gripped his head. A familiar, but spine chilling chuckle was heard and Green turned to see Red, red eyes shining inhumanly and his mouth stretched in a fanged grin. His Pokémon, bearing the same features as him, came behind him.

"Hello, Green. How are you?" he asked. What a stupid question. Green scoffed and looked around for an escape route. "Fine. I've seen better days." Then he glared at the Trainer and his tone was hateful and hurt. "Why did you kill my Pokémon? They were my friends and you just…just…" Red shrugged, taking a step forward. "They were in my way. They were between me and you, just begging to be killed. So I fed them to my Pokémon," he said, saying it like it was no big deal. Green made a disgusted look. "Red…I saw many people being missing from the past month…did you…did you killed them?" he asked, really wanting to know. Red chuckled and licked his lips.

"They were very delicious."

Green made a horrified noise and took a step back. What can he do? Here, he was facing an inhuman entity that killed and ate people and wanting Green to be his boyfriend or some shit. He can bluff suicide, but either Red will know or if he did jump from the cliff, Charizard can definitely fly to save him. Apparently, Red knew what he was thinking. "Don't bother thinking escaping, Green. Just come with me and I promise to take care of you with my life." Green bit his lip. Maybe it's better to go like this…to be with his former friend who turned to a homicidal person just to find him. He sighed and just as he's about to agree, something came through the air and blasted into Red and his Pokémon.

Green shielded himself from the blast and looked up. A Pigdeoto and a Dragonite flew down and with two people on them. Needless to say, Green was surprised.

"Flint? Volkner?" Flint smirked while Volkner nodded. "Hey Green! We heard about the disappearances and saw what happened at the gym. Lucky we found you here." Flint shouted. Volkner came down and grabbed Green on Pigdeoto. Just then, a thunderbolt came from the smoke and both Pokémon dodged in time. Red glared at the two for taking the brunette away from him and ordered Venusaur and Blastoise to kill them. Flint cursed and turned to battle.

"V!" he called to his friend by his nickname. "Take Green somewhere safe while hold them off!" Volkner looked at his friend with a glare. "No, you idiot. I'm staying with you-" Flint turned him. "V, now!"

Volkner stared at the redhead before nodding and flying off. Green stared in front of him, shaking a bit. He felt strong arms wrap around him. He leaned back into the blonde before feeling tears in his eyes. "It's alright…everything's okay." However, just as that statement was said, a pain filled scream filled the air. Green shut his eyes as he heard a Pokémon roar with pain as well, feeling Volkner's arms tightened around him. He sniffed and grasped the arms. "Volkner…I'm sorry," he said with tears running down. He felt the man put his chin on his head. They landed on a nearby field and they got off. Even there, they heard Charizard roaring and electricity in the air. Red was coming in fast. Pigdeoto glared at the distance and the blonde grabbed Green's shoulders, stormy blue meeting teary emerald.

"Green…I hate to say this, but you have to run from here."

Green bit his lip and shook his head stubbornly. "No, I'm staying here with you. I don't want him to do the same to you as he did with…." He trailed off from there, shutting his mouth. He began to speak after some time. "Besides, maybe I can reason with him to not hurt you in any way! That bastard's not killing anyone else." Volkner shook his head sadly. "No…I don't want you to get caught. Whatever he wants from you, he's not getting it. I don't want you to be in a miserable life with him." The brunette looked about to argue back, but went wide eyed as he felt lips against his own. The blonde's lips were soft and felt nice. He closed his eyes in the sweet kiss, unaware that Red had landed in front of them. He felt Volkner pull away abruptly and saw Red, but this time, he had a murderous look in his eyes as he stared at Volkner. Said man pushed Green into the wooded area, turning to face the being. "Green…go. Now!" The teen hesitated before running off.

Volkner felt the murderous aura coming from Red, but stood his ground. Red stepped forward, having something in his hand behind him. After stopping, he tossed the object toward his feet. Volkner had to bite his tongue hard to keep the horrified scream down.

It was the head of his best friend. Flint's face was contorted in one of true fear and pain with his mouth opened in a silent scream. Volkner felt sick and swallowed the bile that threatening to come up. While he was looking at the head, Red stared at the man, gleeful at his expression. He now knows the fate of his friend. Now, it was time to learn his. He snarled at the man. How dare he take Green away from him and not only that, but kissed him! No one was to kiss those soft, red lips except his. That man will pay for touching his beloved like that. He snapped his fingers. "Charizard, Pikachu…kill him and eat your fill." They growled in approval and charged at him and Pigdeoto. Volkner growled slightly and got on his Pokémon going in the air. The demonic Pokémon used their attacks on them before Red turned to the woods and headed there.

Green slumped against a tree, panting. He ran for some time now and everywhere he turned was practically the same. He held his head in as many emotions coursed through him. Fear, anger, frustration, confusion, sheer terror, guilt and just about anything among those. He was crying as he thought about everything's that happened and the people who suffered because of him. That small voice in his head kept telling him to give himself to Red. Maybe it was right. He should've gave himself when he had the chance just so many people could be safe. He nodded at the thought and stood up, crying out as he came face to face with the very person he was thinking about. He walked back into the tree, Red grinning up to him.

"Green…how much do I have to do to keep in you in check…" He traced Green's face with a cold finger then his lips, where he frowned at the memory of Volkner kissing him. Red hugged the frozen teen, looking down at him. "Green, I hate it when people take you away from me and then kiss you like they love you." The teen whimpered as he felt Red's hold on him tightening. "You belong to me, Green. No one else's. Come with me…please."

Shit…what can he do now? There were so many options yet little results. If he did agree to go with him, then he'll be living with his former friend for the rest of his life. If he refused, then he still take him no matter what. If he refused and ran, Red will chase him for the rest of his days and hurt more innocent people until he get to Green. He looked down, thinking about all of those people and how their friends and families will never solve their disappearances or who it was behind all of this. "Wh-where's Volkner?" There, he looked up, grimacing at the grinning sight. "He's dead, along with his friend," he answered, licking his blood stained fangs. Green gasped softly and closed his eyes, deciding on his thoughts. After a while, he nodded.

"Alright…I'll go with you." To his surprise, Red made a smile, an actual, normal smile. He leaned down and kissed his love on the lips lovingly. Green almost groaned in disgust at the metallic taste on his lips but kissed back. Red smirked and pulled away, letting his dark aura flare out. Green couldn't breathe at the force of it nor imagined the pain going through his chest. He gasped in pain and looked down to see a piece of Red's aura piercing into his chest. He felt sleepy and his head was fogging into darkness. As he fell to darkness, he heard Red say:

"Sleep now, my dear. I love you."

"I…I love you too," he uttered as his eyes closed.

* * *

_3 months later_

In a house in a nearby city in Johto, all was quiet except for some stirring coming from a large bed in one of the rooms. The person, a teen, stirred in bed as he awoke. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked around before stretching. It had been some time now ever since the incident months ago. The teen got up and went over to the mirror on a drawer nearby. He looked at his reflection, smiling. The aura inside of him had changed him, physically and personality wise. His face had changed into one of beauty, making him very feminine and young. His hair was long, being straightened from his usual spiky hair. It went past his shoulders and was nice and soft. Personality wise, he was still the same old person from a time ago but was kinder and not so much as arrogant. He was also ageless like Red, not ever going to worry about death or age. He chuckled at the thought of his boyfriend wanting him to be a wife or something. Not that he minded or anything. After a few more minutes checking himself and cleaning up, he felt arms go around his waist and he smiled as held onto those arms. He looked up to see his smiling boyfriend putting his chin on his shoulder.

"I've already ate my fill. Have you eaten already?" One difference from Green and Red is that the green eyed teen didn't have the same appetite or bloodlust as his boyfriend but does drink blood from time to time. Of course, he still drinks from other people but preferred to drink from Red. "Yeah, I ate. I was very hungry." Red chuckled and lifted his hands to Green's growing stomach. Yes, Green was carrying their child and they were very ecstatic. "Was it you or the baby~?" Green chuckled and kissed Red's cheek before going to visit someone important. During the last few months, Red lost his title to a golden eyed boy and felt excited that he'll see Red everyday now instead periodically up in that mountain. From time to time, he'll visit Ethan, the boy, as he loved to hear more about him. Ethan was the only person that Red will leave Green alone with; the others he'll stick around just to make sure his beloved doesn't get hurt in any way. Their friends and family were cut off due to not wanting them to know what's been happening to them. Now, Green doesn't know if they knew what Red is now or not, but he had a suspicion that they do.

As the sun was shying away in the horizon, Green said goodbye to Ethan after visiting and went on home. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he remembered at the times he was afraid and in fear of Red, wondering how he'll be around Green. Surprisingly, he wasn't like what he imagined. In his mind, he imagined that Red will make him what he was and make him eat people and be on a killing spree, but no. He's very kind, loving, protective (if not possessive), and happy to Green. However, if he's around other people, looking normal, he's just like his old self, being expressionless and apparently having no soul to them. But whenever he's about to eat someone, his eyes turn inhuman and he'll have that grin that Green had gotten so used to. He smiled one last time before disappearing.

* * *

_7 months later_

Red sat on top of Mt. Silver, watching the clouds swirl around. The subzero temperature didn't bother him and the icy wind did nothing to him. He sighed in the cold air as he stood up and went down the mountain. Sure, he did miss the freezing temperatures and the pathetic attempts that other Trainers use to battle him, but his new home beats living in a rocky cave. As walked over to Johto, he was a bit hungry so he made a meal out of a poor bystander. After that, he walked home, cleaning off a bit of blood from his clothes, hands and mouth. He wondered if he should live on the mountain after a few days.

"Daddy!"

Well, on second thought, after seeing his wife and son from the distance, he threw that thought away and ran toward the house, grinning his infamous grin.

* * *

**Okay. This is, in my opinion, better than the original ending. Even though there were some parts that I should've added, I think it's good. Somehow, I turned this into a Romance/Horror/Family thingy…oh well, it's still pretty good! The ending is good and it's up to you on what will happen to them and what's the baby's name and all…It's a figment of my thoughts and if you decide to flame me because of it, guess who's going to be hiding under your bed tonight? :3 So here's my story and any comments/suggestions/reviews are welcomed and no flames! **

**Love you guys~! ^^**


End file.
